Disonancia
by Goticoradex
Summary: Alicia se preguntaba si habia cometido un error al irse..si lo que izo estubo bien, si el la extrañaba... pero lo unico que queria saber era...si el la amaba..o no.


**Nota: Escuchaba la canción de "Migikata no cho" de Kagamine Len, y sí, soy medio friki XD, pero bueno… ese no es el punto, a lo que me refiero es, que me inspire para escribir los pensamientos de Alicia, una vez fuera de Wonderland, o al menos, los pensamientos que supuse que tendría , las preguntas recurrentes que le vendrían a la mente, o las preguntas que la mayoría de nosotros nos hacemos ante la o el (DEPENDE) de quien nos guste, aun así espero que les guste mucho! Y que dejen comentarios o review :D.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disonancia<strong>_

Cada noche, desde ese día…

Me sentaba a ver las estrellas…mientras escuchaba una triste canción.

Poco a poco fui entendiendo que lo que en verdad quería era verte a los ojos…

Cuando me di cuenta que era en verdad lo que sentía, sentí un gran punzón en mi corazón …

La canción que escuchaba, que resultaba ser la de un desdeñado piano negro, al fondo de la habitación, comenzó a entristecer…

-¿Por qué te deje?-

Tenía que estar loca para hacerlo…

Tenía que ser yo, para abandonarte…

Dejarte solo…

Por qué , aunque cuando estaba frente a ti no lo pensé, ahora que me encuentro bajo la luna, supongo que es lo que tú debes de estar pasando…sí es que me amas tanto como yo a ti..

Tú nunca me lo dijiste…

Sacrificaste tu placer…por mi….

Y aunque pudiste decírmelo desde un principio no lo hiciste…

Si sentías amor por mí, debiste romper tu corazón al verme ir…

Debiste llorar cada noche...si es que en verdad me amabas..

Debiste pensar por mí durante toda la batalla…

Me lo deberías haber dicho…

Pero…por alguna razón no lo hiciste ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso será, que yo soy la que te ama, y tú no lo has notado?..¿Será que estoy equivocada?...

¿Por qué siento esto por un hombre como tú?...

¿No se supone que debería amar a alguien más?...

Alguien que no sea tu.

Alguien cuyo amor no sea imposible de conseguir…

Si tu me amabas…debiste decirlo…

Si yo te amaba…debí quedarme...

Si nos amábamos…debíamos estar juntos.,…

Pero nada de eso paso, ahora no sé qué fue de ti, no sé si sigues con vida, o si ha pasado mucho tiempo, pues para mi han pasado siglos, no sé en verdad lo que sentías por mi…no sé dónde estarás en este momento, o si pensaras en mí, si alguna vez soñaste conmigo...o solo me viste como una pequeña niña, a la que le faltaba madurar, si había tantas diferencias entre nosotros...porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que…

..Te amo.

Mientras más pensaba si tú me amabas o no, mi mirada se nublaba más de lo normal, mi cabeza dolía más… mi corazón latía más fuerte, el hombre que tocaba el piano se detuvo al verme de esta forma.

Pero yo le roge que siguiera con la canción.

La música, que desde un principio parecía hermosa, poco a poco se fu transformando en una nota extraña, que me recordara cada centímetro de tu ser.

Sabía que no era fea, ni desagradable, pero mi cabeza comenzaba a doler con cada sonido.

Pasaba de nuevo..

Mi cabeza dolía, sentía una gran presión, mis labios se secaban como un desierto. Mis ojos se cansaban de seguir abiertos, y hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme despierta.

Poco a poco sentí que mis piernas se fueron debilitando, y que mis brazos dolían más.

Mis ojos ardían, la canción se fue haciendo más baja, el mundo se oscureció ante mis ojos, y caí desmallada en algún lugar de mi cuarto.

Todas las noches era la misma historia…

Lo único que me pregunto es… ¿me amaras?...

Eso espero, no me gusta pensar que soy yo la que te ama con locura, en ser la niñita que se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre que no le correspondía, después de todo solo te había visto dos veces.

La primera vez, lo hice en mi cuerpo de niña, con mi carita risueña, y llena de dulzura, creí que eras un tipo gracioso y extraño…

Y ahora, la última vez que te vi, era una damita de 19. Me pregunto si te llame la atención en algo, o si logre causar algo en ti, pero aun así, seguía siendo demasiado joven para alguien como tú.

Pero sabía que todo esto era imposible, que ni siquiera te había vuelto a ver.

Lo unció que me quedaba era recordarte y hacerme las mismas preguntas tontas.

Si, lose, soy una estúpida, créeme loca, chiflada, demente…pero te diré un secreto…

Las mejores personas lo son…

Y el era todo eso… y mas.

Perdón por amarlo, no es mi culpa..

La culpa es de mi estúpido corazón, que se fijó en un hombre muy diferente a mí, muy lejos de mí, más grande que yo, un hombre que es perfecto, y que no sé si me ame o no.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien solo quedaba averiguar…

Si él me amaba… o no.


End file.
